The (X) Factor
by MeruMusings
Summary: "Who says..." Nozomi smiles gently, pulling out a pistol from her underneath her skirt before pointing it directly at the sky. "Idols can't have some fun too?" / Love Live AU / NicoMaki, NozoEri, UmiKoto / Chapter 1 Up /
1. Prologue

**The (X) Factor**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

She's crazy.

They're crazy.

We're all so fucking _crazy._

_"Who says..."_

Nozomi smiles gently, pulling out a pistol from her underneath her skirt before pointing it directly at the sky.

_"Idols can't have some fun too?"_

Her fingers slips onto the trigger.

* * *

Eri plays with the ribbon in her hair, looking very distasteful at it's presence. It's bright _yellow_ and contrasts deeply in attraction with her already blonde locks, the golden ribbon practically blending into the her hair, an unhelpful accessory in terms of standing out on the massive stage they were about to perform on. Nozomi sits in the dressing room chair next to her, calmly tying her own _orange _bow onto the side of her bangs, her lips pulled up into a tranquil smile, but her eyes darkening in dissatisfaction as she watches herself in the mirror. _  
_

It's amusing to see the two usual peaceful presences of the group be so irritated over such petty things as ribbons and bows, but even Nico has to admit that the clip on the side of her head, _plain black_, doesn't do any nice wonders to the already sour mood in the dressing room.

"Do you think they'll _ever_ get it right?" Nico mumbles, fixing her skirt after she's stood up from her seat. She looks into the mirror and even as she squints, she can barely see the dark clips against her black hair.

Eri frowns and pulls lightly on the blinding gold item that's keeping her pony tail together."I wonder. I'm pretty sure we've mentioned the colors that suit us best to the make up artist and the designers before, but it doesn't seem like they remember at all. The company isn't doing much to take our request in consideration either." The blonde purses her lips together, sighing heavily against her chair.

"It's no use," Nozomi laughs softly, finishing off her bow. She glances at her two fellow members, "The company doesn't focus on _idol_ issues as their main after all," She says, a knowing undertone hidden behind her words. Nico groans, and Eri just shrugs, going back to fiddle uncomfortably with her ribbon.

Non_Factor; that's the name of their group, consisting of the ever so famous, retired ballerina Ayase Eri, the once profound fortune teller Toujou Nozomi, and Yazawa Nico, a former member of a failed predebut idol group. A group of unfortunate and unsuccessful careers, one can say. They've once lost their paths before, leaving them uninterested with the world around them. They weren't exactly broken, but something inside them did fall loose after their failed efforts in reaching their goals.

That "something" sparked in them again, however, when the strings of "fate" somehow lead them to meet each other.

They weren't the likeliest people to be found on the streets and simply bump into each other out of pure coincidence. They know that the higher authorities have played with their lives, worming their way into any aspect that will lead them into surrendering to the company's wishes. It's a cruel game to those people, but also very entertaining, and with the involvement of their own families in this game, there's no way any of the members could refuse the set situation placed at hand.

Living as idols in front of the cameras and media, collecting fame and support from so many unaware and manipulated fans, they almost feel ashamed. But it's the thrill of getting caught that brings them life. They're aware, very aware that this isn't the way they're supposed to live, lying to everyone. But finally, they can succeed at something they're good at.

Singing, dancing, performing, Non_Factor is a top idol group filled with professionals in those areas.

Shooting, hurting, killing, Non_Factor is a top puppet gang filled with professionals in those areas as well.

They can't lose.

_They'd never lose._

There's a knock on the door, and a distinct, formal voice from behind it calls them to the stage, and Nico puts her arms up to stretch before smirking at the other two. The purple hair idol begins to rise from her seat, as well as the blonde who gives up of her pouty mood for something stronger to replace her aura.

"It's show time." Nozomi muses happily, grabbing her lip gloss and smearing just a light layer over her lips. Her lips shine with delicate confidence, and Nico nods with approval.

Eri narrows her eyes, her face finally breaking out into a smile. It's determined, filled with expectation, and Nico knows that Eri's fired up. She's seen this look all too many times not to understand how Eri expresses her desire to perform well, including performing in both of the worlds they experience.

The blonde makes her way to the center of the room, Nico and Nozomi following the suit until all three of the girls are positioned in a triangle. They face each other with a fire in their eyes, a trust in their chest, and Eri puts out her hand, two fingers pointing out in between them.

"Ready?" Eri says with contained excitement, and Nozomi only shakes her head in amusement, a smile present on her face and a twinkle in her eye before copying the leader's motion.

Both girls turn to look at the shorter girl, eyes hard yet warm with waiting expectation.

Something hot bubbles in Nico's chest, and it's a feeling she loves to relish in.

She shoots out her two fingers, the tips of her fingers touching the other's.

Nico smiles, almost wildly.

"Ready."

* * *

**A/N: **And that concludes the prologue! Hopefully this was enough to spark some interest in you readers, and I'd like to thank you for taking the time to click on the story. I haven't decided what to rating to officially put on this story yet, but it's definitely going to have some mature language and situations in the future chapters. Depending on how I want the the story to progress as, for now, it'll be put on as rated T.

As for you shippers, I already have my couples listed out but feel free to comment your thoughts or feelings on anything presented already or anything you want to see in the story! I always take the time to read reviews so it's much appreciated if you guys take some time to do so.

By the way, if no one's noticed yet, but this is going to be told mostly from Nico's point of view(bias opinion, I'm sorry guys, but I love her so much ugh). But because my love extends to all the members as well, I might switch it up sometimes too.

Anyway, enough of my chatting, I should be working on the next chapter! I hope to see you guys next time so stick around. Best regards!


	2. 1

**1**

* * *

The batteries were running low, and even as Nozomi dangerously dashed through the empty corridors, Nico wasn't sure how far they'd make it before the sensors went off. To her side, Eri sprinted carefully behind them, close enough to where she wouldn't lose them, but far enough back so she'd be able to take a good look at their surroundings. Her eyes darted from corner to corner as she mentally mapped their pathway.

Reaching into her pocket, Nico pulled out her stop watch.

Thirty seconds.

If they weren't able to get to the main section of the building in under that time, the security functions of the abandoned head quarters would switch itself on and lock the three inside without remorse, and from the looks of the mostly ruined surroundings, they wouldn't last two days in it. Nozomi's hack could only work for so long as it ran on a pair of triple A batteries, her hack sucking the energy dry from them due to the huge capacity of the building's security.

They've used this hack for over a year now, and still, it was a troubling course every time they used it. The adrenaline that rushed through their veins was both a blessing and a curse in moments like these, urging them forward, but at the same time, exhausting their physical strength.

"I see it!" Nozomi exclaimed, her statue leaning even lower as she speed up. There was a dark hole at the end of the hallway, its door ripped open and the tiles of the floor completely destroyed, leaving pitch darkness in its wake. With every step towards it, the ground beneath them felt more worn, risky to be on at the speed they were accelerating at.

Nico took another glance at her watch, "Fifteen seconds! Do you think we'll make it?!"

"Of course!"

Nico turned at the sudden holler that came from behind her, and with a sudden leap, she saw Eri fly above her, blonde hair loosely flowing behind her as her ponytail slipped off. Confidence blazed in Eri's aura, and Nico shook her head, mildly impressed with Eri's preservation.

"As long as you keep up Nico, we won't have any trouble," Eri ran in front of her, turning back with a teasing smile.

Nico growled in response.

Irritated at the blonde's jab, Nico shoved her watch into her pocket and kicked her legs out even faster that she had before. She caught up to Eri with little effort, and when they were both side to side, Eri's smile turned into a grin, matching the smug one of Nico's face.

"Don't underestimate me," Nico muttered bitterly, shooting a glare that the tall blonde. Eri just laughed and looked forward.

"Stop fighting guys, we'll be jumping in approximately five seconds," Nozomi called out from in front of them. This forced the girls' teasing to halt and focus their attention back at the mission at hand.

Nico closed her eyes, forcing her legs to go even faster than before. She felt her heartbeat pulse, hammering against her chest so hard that the sound of her heartbeat in her ears resembled gun shots. Three _bangs_ meant another second went by. She kept steady count alongside her heartbeat.

"4."

The ground beneath her began to crack, the already broken tiles giving out under the massive pressure put on it.

"3."

Nico kept her feet light, imagining that she was walking on clouds instead of rocks.

"2."

_Jump, _she remembered.

"1."

Nico snapped her eyes open, knees bending and snapping out, repelling her tiny figure into the air as there was no more ground to run on. In mid air, she saw Eri and Nozomi around her. Quickly turning her head down into the darkness, she could spot a slimmer of light deep down inside of it. With each passing second, she saw the light grow bigger.

She held her breath before the light enveloped her completely, forcing her to shut her eyes again. Water suddenly smacked onto her face, and she felt a current pull her downwards. Extending her arms up, she pushed herself from the river floor and swam towards the surface. When her head broke to air, she heard a voice sound from beside her.

"You're late."

Taking a huge gasp, Nico opened her eyes and looked at the woman who was standing dry on the concrete across from her.

Sonoda Umi stood stiffly, a clipboard snug in her arms. Her blue hair was tied into a low ponytail, a pair of glasses perched on top of her nose as she bent down to pull Nico up onto dry surface. She handed her the towel, which Nico snatched out of her hands, throwing it on her head. She ruffled the water out of her hair.

"Save the lecture please," Getting onto her feet, Nico swayed slightly. The sudden impact of water would never be something she got used to every time they were to be reported to head quarters, and despite the constant nagging from the short girl to get rid of the insane passage to arrive at the quarters, Umi had insisted that this way they'll never be discovered. In addition, Umi believed that this way, it'd be extra training to keep the three members on their feet and alert.

Eri and Nozomi knelt on the ground a few feet away from her. Nico watched silently as the blonde graciously thanked the latter as Nozomi took it on herself to dry off Eri's hair. With a light blush on her cheeks, Eri turned to whisper something in Nozomi's ear, causing the girl to break out into a small smile.

Nico sighed internally.

It wasn't any secret to her, she knew that Eri and Nozomi had something other than friendship going on between them, and though it would just be easier to approach the two about it, Nico wasn't going to rush things if the couple didn't want to. After all, the trust they placed in each other was more than enough to satisfy Nico in knowing that sooner or later, Eri will trip up and reveal the two's relationship, in which Nozomi will happily clear up.

Reaching into her pocket, Nico took out her watch. When she pressed the side button and it didn't light up, she exhaled deeply. She had broke the clock again. In the back of her mind, she dreaded how the original owner's words will be when she saw it. The thought made her cringe.

"Alright girls, please gather around," Umi announced, making her way to the a lounge area that was shaped in a circle, a huge screen perched on the rocky walls.

The members followed, taking a seat heavily on the couches.

"Non_Factor's First Japan Tour has just ended so the idol schedule is going to be much lighter than before," Umi used a digital pen on her tablet to put something on the screen, "Unfortunately, this means that the company's scheduling is more demanding."

Rubbing her face tiredly, Umi told the information disappointingly, and Nico felt slightly sorry for the girl, who spent her day time acting as the manager of the group as she tirelessly worked behind the scenes for the company during the night.

"In the next few months, Non_Factor's idol schedule will be put on a slight hiatus, to which the media will believe that you girls are in the process of preparing for the next album, but in actuality," She pointed to the screen with her pen and three faces popped up, "You'll be dealing with these three factors."

The three members took some time in studying the profile faces briefly.

"Kousaka Honoka? That's a name I've heard before..." Eri whispered as she squinted at the screen.

Nozomi nodded, a finger on her chin, "If I remember correctly, she's a member of AKB48, one of the rising stars."

Nico scoffed, crossing her hands across her hands, "Wrong. She _was_ a member, but just a year ago she graduated - to pursue a solo career since most of her same generation friends graduated. She felt like she was holding the group back if she stayed and hogged the light, saying it'd be unfair to those juniors below her working hard to become center."

The others hummed as they took the information in.

"Ever the idol expert, huh Nico-chi," Nozomi teased, in which Nico ignored the offhand comment.

"As expected from the center," Nico remarked proudly, before her eyes darkened, "But I'm guessing she's been getting involved with some things if suddenly we need to make her one of our factors?" She pointed a look to Umi, in which the researcher sighed.

"Very much so," Umi zoomed into Honoka's profile, her details showing, and Eri shot up in her seat.

"Assassin?!" Eri exclaimed, mouth gaping in shock, "Impossible...We met her when we debuted...She didn't give off that type of aura."

"And that is exactly why we put her on our list. There has been rumors going around in the black market, and she is the center of them. There has been resources saying she has been hunting down idol company associates who work with tabloid reporters." Umi explained, showing a list of victims in the past year - a good fifteen has been either killed or assaulted.

Nico shifted in her chair.

She couldn't see it, but at the same time, she could. The former center of one of the largest girl groups in Japan, pinning after the malice tabloids that spill lies or arise scandals to put harm against idols; it would seem likely that Kousaka Honoka would have some grudge against them and target them.

Yet on the another note, she couldn't believe that the positive, sweet, and loving Kousaka Honoka would go as far as to hunting them down and killing them.

"Are you sure we can trust undergrounder's resources?" The short, idol loving girl questioned, still feeling suspicious that one of the idols she looked up to could be a killer on the loose.

Umi shook her head, but shrugged, "It is better that we are better safe than sorry. As for right now, the company has not put any orders against Kousaka Honoka, but Non_Factor has been assigned to keep an eye on her as we researchers try to find more evidence on her. Is that understood?"

"Understood." The three members echoed, and Umi continued revealing the mission.

"Now, the other two factors are," The researcher pulled their profiles on screen, "Leader of Arise, Kira Tsubasa, who has been rumored to be tag teaming with Kousaka Honoka, and..." Umi paused just slightly, but long enough for Nico to notice the sudden shift in the manager's usually stiff and stolid face, "Minami Kotori, a famous fashion designer, her main focus being idol costumes, who's background is one of immense wealth and prosper."

"What's her story?" Nozomi asked curiously.

There was a strain in Umi voice when she replied. Nico narrowed her eyes as she watched the latter explain softly.

"She's being targeted. By our company."

Eri and Nozomi looked alarmed, and Nico slowly raised her back from the leather couch, uncrossing her arms.

"Do...Do you mean we have to factor out Minami Kotori?" Nico carefully said, causing Umi's shoulders to slump.

"No," She replied softly, "This is a personal request from me."

Taking off her glasses, Umi rubbed her nose, looking far more older than she actually is, a genius eighteen year old teen who was forced into this type of work due to her family's relations to the company.

"I have disagreed with many cases before, but in the end, I was able to let those cases be factored out," She spoke with shame laced in her words, "Minami Kotori is being targeted by the company because she's supplying armor to our rivals, and frankly, those armors are saving many, many lives of our rivals. It's becoming a burden to our company's staff and plans, so they've order Non_Factor to get rid of her."

The pieces of the puzzle snapped together, and Nico sighed, leaning back to cross her arms again.

"But you don't want us to factor her out, do you?"

Umi shook her head.

It was understandable really. This Kotori must mean much to Umi if the researcher would go out her way to personally ask for the three's help; Umi might have gone all the way out to even beg on her knees maybe, if Kotori was that big of a deal to her. Nico had never liked killing. Sure she lived for the thrill of constant running, but even she had a heart to hesitate when it came to taking someone's life away. Only because killing came with the job did she go along with it.

If Non_Factor had a chance to save an innocent person's life, they'd damn sure do so.

Eri, who had kept quiet, clapped her hands, and smiled.

"Umi, you've always taken your time with us to help with out deeds," Nozomi joined in, a pleasant expression on her face as she assured the young researcher that there's nothing to be burdened about, "So it's only right that we do you a favor too."

"We'll take the case," Nico said loudly, winking at Umi's relieved face, "We'll keep this a secret from the company, and we'll keep Minami Kotori safe."

With all of the members smiling softly at the researcher, Umi couldn't help but let tears weld up in her eyes. She bowed lowly, whispering gratefully, "Thank you so much...Kotori is...a dear friend."

* * *

The three girls walked down the dim halls of their underground head quarters. It's been a while since they've been here, and somewhere inside Nico, a warm string laced, the shady building feeling almost like home to her. She walked ahead of the other two, letting them keep quietly among themselves. She could faintly hear them discuss about the cases.

"Kousaka Honoka's case...easy enough...but Umi's request..."

"...It'll be okay...We need...return the favor..."

"But...betraying the..."

That's right.

By taking Umi's personal request in protecting Kotori, it would mean the three of them would be going against the company's orders. Although they haven't gotten any notice of factoring out Kotori, if she's really interfering in the company's plans, the higher authorities are basically planning for her death.

This was unsettling, but Nico knew she couldn't back out. Umi was above the company's wishes any time, as she was just as much of a puppet being played by the higher uppers just like Non_Factor. Umi was a close comrade, and she's done so much already. Even if it meant betraying the company, Nico would risk her life in doing so - just as the others would.

"Ah! Nico-chi! You're bleeding!" Nozomi yelled suddenly, evident worry in her voice as she leaned down to touch the back of Nico's thigh.

Surprised, Nico looked down to see that her leg was dripping blood.

She hissed.

This must have e occurred during her fall from the entrance. The cut from what she can see had dried up, but due to the fact she was still wet, blood had covered the whole back of her calf. It slid down the back of her legs without any remorse for her outfit. Nico growled lowly as she used the back of her hand to smear some of it off.

Eri put a hand on her shoulder, "You should go visit the nurse and get that checked out."

Nico shrugged, "It's not a big deal." It would be quicker just to treat the wound in her own room with a bandage.

She shoved her hands into her leather jacket and froze when her hands met with the shape of her watch. Her fingers twitched, and she turned to Eri and Nozomi, who looked at her curiously.

Gripping the watch in her hands inside her pocket, Nico stated.

"Actually, I'll go."

After all, _Maki_ would be wondering where she was with the watch if she didn't.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter I know, but introductions always are a drag. Hopefully this chapter clears up a bit about who Non_Factor is! I'd like to give a big thanks to the people who reviewed, and I can't wait for the next time you guys review and tell me what you think!

I've received a few pairing recommendations and thought I might as well put it out there what characters I'm coupling up.

_NicoMaki - _Because really, it's everyone's favorite, including mine, and they suit each other so well.

_NozoEri_ - One of my personal favorites because their chemistry is something one cannot ignore.

_UmiKoto -_ A guilty ship. Sorry to those who enjoy HonoUmi/HonoKoto, but Umi and Kotori, ah the guiltiness.

I'll be focusing on these pairings, but there will be other implied couples (Rin/Hanayo ahem) and possibly some Honoka/Arise.

But of course, since it's Love Live!, friendship is key, and I'll be exploring their friendships a lot throughout the story as well.

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you guys next chapter. Best regards!


End file.
